


[Insert Brilliant Title Here]

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Homelessness, I'm winging it, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=22195685#t22195685/">this prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Insert Brilliant Title Here]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another WIP from First Kink. I really need to stay away from that meme, don't I?

_"Police! Come out with your hands up!"  
_

Charles jolted awake to flashing red and blue lights dimly lighting up the room through the cracks in the walls. The others were already up. Darwin was standing by one of the doors, gripping a baseball bat in one hand. Alex was cradling a whimpering Scott in his arms. Raven was crawling towards Charles, presumably to wake him up. Charles crawled out of his sleeping bag and stood up.

"Put it down, Darwin," he said quietly. "We don't want a fight."

"What do we do?" Raven whispered fearfully.

"We do what they tell us," said Charles. "Less trouble that way."

"What about Scott?" Alex hissed. "I refuse to be separated from him again!"  
Charles gazed at the child in Alex's arms. "You won't be," he said resolutely. "We'll go out the back way."

"Problem," said Darwin, peering through crack in the back wall of the small warehouse the five of them had been living in for the past three months. "Cops are back, too."

Scott let out a frightened whimper. Alex's arms tightened prospectively around his little brother. Charles' jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed resolutely.

"How many in the back?" he asked Darwin.  
Darwin peered out again. "Two,"he replied.  
Charles glanced around the room hopelessly. He even glance up at the ceiling for inspiration that wasn't there. He and Raven and Darwin would likely be let go fairly quickly with a slap on the wrists; squatting wasn't a serious offense, after all. But Alex was barely seventeen. He and Scott would both end up back in the welfare system, likely separated. Charles could not allow that to happen.

Darwin gestured to the bat lying on the ground. "I can take 'em both out easy. Distract the others long enough for you guys to get away," he said.

Charles shook his head. "Your rap sheet is long enough without adding to it unnecessarily," he said.

"We're all about to get a new mark on ours. And, hey, this will be your first arrest! We can all celebrate when we get out," Darwin smirked.  
 _"I repeat, this is the police! Come out with your hands up!"_

"I'd prefer to use the least amount of violence possible," said Charles. His eyes landed on the dark shape of a battered duffel bag in one corner. He rummaged through it until he came across four large flashlights. He turned one on and blinked at the sudden brightness. "How long till daylight?" he asked.

Raven checked the glowing LED display on her wristwatch. "Forty- five minutes," she replied.

"That gives the rest of you time to make yourselves scarce," said Charles, grabbing two of the flashlights and standing up. "Be ready to run."

"Wait a minute!" Darwin protested. "I know what you're going to do. And I'm not going to run away while you have all the fun."

"And I'm with you," Raven added. "The more of us who distract the cops, the last chance of them noticing Alex and Scott."

There was no time to argue. Charles simply tossed each of them a flashlight and put one flashlight back in the duffel bag and passed the bag to Alex. "You boys take care of yourselves," he said.

"Watch who you're calling boys," Alex said automatically. "You're barely the oldest one here."

Charles smiled. "It was wonderful knowing all of you. You make excellent roommates."

"You guys had my back several times since we met," said Raven. "Thank you for that."

"You folks are welcome to room with me anytime," said Darwin.

"Thank you for doing this for us," Alex said gratefully. "I'll return the favor someday, I promise."

Charles yanked the back door open. Within moments, he, Raven and Darwin had temporarily blinded the two policemen with the flashlights while Alex and Scott scampered away in the darkness.  
 _Success!_ Charles thought triumphantly. Then another thought occurred to him. _Oh, God, I have a criminal record now!_

 

 

_**********_

 

 

Erik was in an excellent mood when he exited Stark Industries. He'd managed to yell at three employees under him and threatened to fire a fourth. And just before leaving work, Tony Stark himself had pulled Erik aside and offered a twenty percent pay raise if he could significantly speed up production of their latest franchise. Erik knew he could do it; all he had to do was keep some of the workers overtime or hire some temporary employees. Stark could easily afford it. Of course, Stark looked slightly drunk when he made the offer, which didn't necessarily mean anything, but Erik would have to check with Pepper in the morning to make sure. It didn't hurt to be safe, and a pay raise would be nice.

When he reached the sub station, his mood started to deflate. Erik's ride was having technical issues, so he had to wait an entire hour for it to get fixed. As if that wasn't bad enough, he also had to put up with a pair of hobos panhandling money off of those citizens dull-witted enough to part with their hard-earned money.

By the time he boarded the sub, Erik's mood had soured, although it lifted slightly when he reached his stop. He was headed home, and his mother always knew exactly how to make Erik feel better after a rough day.

But when he arrived at the house and saw the sleek yellow Mustang parked in the driveway, his heart sank. Oh. So it was one of _those_ days. Erik sighed. He seriously needed to check out the housing market. He could not live with his mother forever, especially if she kept pulling tricks like this. Erik steeled himself and stepped inside the front door.

"Mama, I'm home!" he called out.

"Erik!" Edie ran up to Erik and greeted him with a tight hug. "Erik, we have a guest I'd like you to meet."

She pulled Erik into the living room. As soon as they got there, a tall, long-legged red-head rose to her feet.

"Erik, this is Diana," said Edie. "Diana, this is my son."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Diana said sweetly.

"Likewise," Erik said, flashing her what he considered his million-dollar smile. Edie winced slightly, and Diana's smiled faltered. Erik glanced briefly at his reflection in a small mirror above the fireplace. What was it about his smile that scared people? He personally thought he had nice teeth, nothing frightening at all. Still, he wasn't afraid to use his natural assets to his advantage. But he'd need more than a smile to vanquish this enemy- err, survive this situation, that is.

Erik sat down and silently listened to Diana prattle on about things Erik didn't care about. Then the three of them sat down to dinner, and Diana changed the subject to something even less entertaining. All Erik caught was a 'Sebastian' and that was only because Sebastian wasn't a common name. What relation 'Sebastian' was to Diana Erik didn't care to know, and both Diana and Sebastian were forgotten the moment she was out the door and pulling out of the driveway.

Edie glared at Erik until he couldn't take it any longer. "What?" he asked.

"You could have at least talked to her," Edie said in disapproval.

"Didn't want to give her the wrong impression," Erik muttered.

"Wrong impression? Erik, you aren't getting any younger!" Edie exclaimed. "You need to find a nice lady, settle down, and hopefully give me grandchildren before it's too late!"

"Mama, I'm not over the hill yet!" Erik protested. "And I don't even _like_ women. I find them irritating and boring."

"Then how do you expect to marry and carry on the family legacy?" Edie retorted. "You might as well find yourself a man to settle with, since you loathe women so much."

"That would be preferable," Erik said softly. Edie froze in shock and stared at him speechlessly. "Mama, I'm gay," Erik elaborated. Edie still stared. "Queer?" Erik tried. Still no response. "Umm, bent?" How much more explanation did she require? "Homosexual?" Now Erik was getting worried. And he was out of synonyms. "Mama, I prefer men!"

"I know what it means, I just needed a moment to process it!" Edie burst out. "Oh, my baby boy, why didn't you tell me before? I've wasted so much time trying to match my homosexual son up with a woman!"

Erik frowned. Why did he get the sinking feeling that this wasn't over?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very well-versed on the subject of homelessness, but the prompt grabbed me and screamed at me, so I'm making it up as I go along. I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies that may occur.


End file.
